


Marry Me, Juliet

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, I'm just here to deliver your dose of jebby, Jebby - Freeform, have I mentioned I love my parents?, lots of love, sweet n fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: "I'm 99.9% sure that is not how your proposal went down."





	Marry Me, Juliet

the paper bag was about to rip.

debby got her keys out in a hurry, shoving them into the lock and banging the front door open with her hip. she winced as it hit the wall, and then her grip spilled on the bag of groceries she was carrying and it hit the floor. cans of dog food rolled out and jim bounded out from the living room, tail wagging as he nosed at her legs and sniffed at his food. debby sighed. "hey, jimmy," she said, petting her dog as she closed the door and gathered the spilled groceries, putting them on the kitchen table. she wandered deeper into her apartment, calling for josh. when her calls were greeted with the running water of the shower, she headed upstairs, grinning as she heard her fiancé belting his lungs out.

"-got to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, 'marry me juliet, you'll never have to be alone! I love you and that's all I really know! I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes!'"

he wasn't  _bad_ at singing, per se, but he definitely wasn't hitting all the right notes. debby thought he was adorable nonetheless.

"I'm 99.9% sure that is  _not_ how your proposal went down," she announced loudly as she opened the door and stepping into the bathroom. he peeked out from behind the curtain, water dripping from his hair and onto the floor. 

"nah, it was a hundred times better," he said with a grin as he leaned forward to kiss her.

she wrinkled her nose at him. "you're getting my face all wet." sensing a dirty joke coming, she quickly added, "and please, Taylor Swift, don't let me interrupt your amazing performance."

"well, I do still have the second leg of my tour to go," josh said airily as he disappeared behind the curtain again. "you're getting quite the show." he launched into an off-key version of 'Our Song' and left debby grinning like an idiot as she left the bathroom. josh was still humming as he came into their bedroom all dressed ten minutes later, or at least he was until debby pulled him down next to her on their bed and shut him up with a kiss. he pulled away grinning, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with mischief and maybe a little love.

"I take it you liked my show, then?" he laughed as debby rolled her eyes and pulled him down for more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but uhhhhh I absolutely adore these two and needed to let out my love. thanks for reading! leave kudos and comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever.


End file.
